Shadow on the Force
by jedimaster2006
Summary: Young Obi-Wan Kenobi has only begun his training when a strange disturbance is felt in the Force. Together with Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda, he must find the cause of the darkness and seal it away forever. First Fic be kind!
1. Opening

**Author's Note: **This is my first fic. I don't own Satr Wars or any of its character's... I really wish I did... That would rock...

* * *

The work of a Jedi is never done. A young padawan's thoughts wandered to this through his meditation. He sat in one of the many meditations halls in the Jedi Temple of Courscant. This one in particular was not at all his favorite. Designed to resemble the frigid world of Hoth, the room was complete with gently falling snow and sub-zero temperatures. This did not bother young Obi-Wan. He refused to let it. Secretly he was cursing all that he could for the blasted cold, but what could you do? He sighed, his breath rising in a mist before him.

"Concentrate you must," said a voice that seemed to float across the room like a gentle breeze. "Focus thoughts within, should you. Let go." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and glanced at the small, green reptilian looking alien sitting along side him.

"I'm trying, Master Yoda, but it's…"

"Try there is not. Only do."

Obi-Wan sighed again and closed his eyes, trying with all his might to give himself to the living Force. A boy of only 7, he had not been at his training for long. He could feel the Force, but it was only a whisper in his ear. But it was enough. Obi-Wan was excited because he finally was allowed to train with Master Yoda, a privilege few shared, but anyone at the Temple would have killed to do. _Try there is not. Only do. _He buckled down and focused. Then, quite unexpectedly, he felt warmth enter his heart and the Force was with him. He gasped and opened his eyes, but the warmth left as soon as it came. He was surprised to hear Master Yoda start to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" he asked. Immediately he lowered his head and whispered an apology. Though he had been at the Temple for almost his entire life, he still had to battle his temper.

"Touch for the first time the Force you did. Exhilarating, was it? Like all happiness in entire galaxy you had, hmm?"

"Yes, Master."

"Greatest feeling it is. Enjoy it still, do I." He chuckled again and began to hobble out of the room.

"Master?"

"Yes, young Obi-Wan?"

"When did you first feel the Force?"

"Remember not do I. To bed you should go. Late it is. A job well done you have."

Obi-Wan checked his chronometer to find that he had been meditating over seven hours! He was shocked. He said his good-byes to Master Yoda and ran down the corridor to his dorm that he shared with three other padawans. Wait until he told his friends that he controlled the Force! _No, _he thought, _I didn't control_ _the Force, _it _controlled _me. He shivered with cold; anyone who has spent time in the Hoth room will be cold for some hours after. He tiptoed in the room, hoping not to wake his fellow learners. What he was unaware of was they were waiting on him and they bombarded him with questions. He appeased as many as could and went to bed. _A job well done you have. _He smiled to himself thinking of those words and dreaming of coming days. The day he lifted things with the force, the day he became a Knight. His first battle. What he didn't dream, however, was dreams of fear. Dreams of death. Obi-Wan could not feel the shadow that was starting to descend upon the Force, but it was there. His dreams were of glory, but he couldn't possibly dream of the future.


	2. The lesson of doom

**Author's Note: **I again don't own Star Wars…Still wish I did though…Thanks to MuggleBuddy for the review. This one's for you!

* * *

"Obi-Wan…"

_What is that voice?..._

"Obi-Wan…"

_It's really annoying… Why can't it leave me alone?..._

"Obi-Wan Kenobi pay attention!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi snapped to full attentiveness. He sat in the Jedi archives in one of his many mundane lessons on the history of the Jedi Order. A padawan of 17, he was focused on other things…such as the test he would face in the coming weeks.

"Are you listening, young Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master," he said with a sigh. He attempted to focus on his datapad, but his mind continued to wander. He thought of the test and of how proud he would be to pass it. He shook his head. Arrogance is a path to the Dark Side. That was one place he never wanted to go, not even to think about. He focused again on the Master and his seemingly endless rambling on…

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dias was one of the greatest Jedi ever to live…"

_He _would be a great Jedi…

"He was an advocator of peace and harmony…"

_He _would bring peace to the galaxy…

"…fell to the Dark Side…"

Never… I would never…

"…awaken…"

Sleep…

* * *

The next thing Obi-Wan knew was he was cleaning the whole of the archive room by himself for sleeping during a lesson. He couldn't help it, it was so warm and comfortable, and whoever made those chairs was really good…

"Fall asleep again, padawan?"

Obi-Wan stiffened. He knew that voice well. The weight on every word, the hidden knowledge in the voice…

"Master Jinn, it's an honor, sir."

Qui-Gon stepped out of the shadows. "You know that Master Windu does not like it when students fall asleep during his lessons." He walked over to the bucket half-filled with sudsy water. "With a mop? That seems so… barbaric. Need a hand?" To Obi-Wan's great surprise Qui-Gon proceeded to dunk the mop in the water and clean the floor.

"No! No, Master, allow me. I am being punished…"

"Nonsense. Do you know how many times I have been placed in your situation? No, no, I know just how it feels. Now, go get another mop and we'll have this done in no time."

Obi-Wan did and as they cleaned Qui-Gon began to speak.

"Looking forward to your test?"

"Oh, yes…" Obi-Wan said absently.

"What are you thinking of, padawan?…"

"Oh, nothing…" Obi-Wan said quickly, getting back to work.

"You dream of battles and glory, don't you?"

Obi-Wan looked at the Master in disbelief. "How did you?..."

"Your face is simple enough to read. Tell me Obi-Wan, how is your lightsaber combat?"

Thrown completely off-guard he said, "Not bad."

"Let's test it then." Qui-Gon picked up his mop and held it in front of him like a sword. "Come on, let's see what you can do."

Obi-Wan stared for a moment then, without warning, charged. They parried and thrusted, Qui-Gon landing glancing blows, while Obi-Wan struggled to keep up. The dance continued for several minutes, the sound of wood against wood as the beat to which they moved. The dance halted when Obi-Wan landed his first, and only, blow.

"Good show! Good indeed…"

The voice came from no where. There was the sound of wood on steel as Master Yoda emerged from the same shadows that had hid Qui-Gon.

"Master!" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both exclaimed. They both rambled apologies in amongst bows.

"Sorry you need not be. Impressive that was…"

"I believe I must retire to my quarters," Obi-Wan said hurriedly, "Good night." He bowed to each and left.

Yoda watched him leave. "Clouded his future is… watch him we must for strong he is."

"I believe I will take him master," Qui-Gon said almost instantly.

"Planned this you have?" asked Yoda knowingly.

"Yes. I believe I will do the boy some good."

"Maybe do some good for _you _he will." Yoda chuckled and left Qui-Gon standing in the chamber alone with a smile on his bearded face.

"Yes, maybe he will."


End file.
